mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
일일교사 수업!/갤러리
번개 사과의 첫 수확의 규칙 Farm overlook S2E12.png Applejack sleeping S02E12.png Applejack sleeping S2E12.png Applejack hears something S2E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12.png Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png Zap Apple leaves appear S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png 더럽게 부자씨의 비즈니스 방문 Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Talking to Granny S02E12.png Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png Concerned Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png 도구 모으기 Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png Daisy selling pans S2E12.png Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom shameful S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed from how she is dressed S2E12.png AB pushing Granny S02E12.png Apple Bloom pulls bonnet over face S2E12.png 학교 Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Cheerilee "I mean, Mr. Rich" S2E12.png Cheerilee thanking Filthy Rich S2E12.png Cheerilee looking at paper S2E12.png Cheerilee's class checklist part 1 S02E12.png Class-Checklist-S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom 2 S02E12.jpg Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom S02E12.jpg Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png 일일교사 수업에서 애플블룸 구하기 Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Crows come for the third sign S2E12.png Granny Smith running S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Crow pattern third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Zap apple third sign flowers S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png CMC ScootalooIdea S02E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png Sweetie Belle S02E12.png The Plan failed S2E12.png Sweetie Belle telescope S02E12.png Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png CMC pulling the tree S02E12.png Sweetie Belle steps on a puddle S02E12.png CMC in the mud S02E12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12.png Granny Smith sleeping puppet S2E12.png Puppet smith S2E12.png Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png Scootaloo eye roll S2E12.png Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Zap apples shooting rainbows S2E12.png Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png Applejack and Granny Smith S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png Where's Granny S02E12.png Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png The face S02E12.png Apple Strudel reaches for Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Strudel pets Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom has a messy mane S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png 스미스 할머니의 이야기 Granny in class S2E12.png Ponyville not on map S2E12.png Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png Canterlot S2E12.png Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Princess Celestia in the flashback S2E12.png A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia S2E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png Sympathetic Princess Celestia S2E12.png Smiling Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof S2E12.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia's hoof S2E12.png Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png Travelling to new land S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Young Granny Smith inside her house S3E08.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png|얼마 안 가 음식이 바닥난 거야. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png|한 번도 본 적이 없었단다. Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Young Granny Smith holding a zap apple S2E12.png Granny Smith hears a Timberwolf howl S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Timberwolf howling S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Zap Apple treats S2E12.png Zap Apple treats 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Bees flying around flowers S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich selling Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png Astounded fillies S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png 엔딩 Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png Scootaloo "wouldn't even exist?!" S02E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara "Why are they looking at me like that?" S2E12.png Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Sweetie_Belle_runs_S2EP12.png Scootaloo_about_to_run_S2EP12.png Scootaloo_follows_Sweetie_Belle_S2EP12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Twist_and_Truffle_follow_Scootaloo_S2EP12.png Fillies running away S2E12.png Scootaloo jumps like a bunny S2E12.png Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png en:Family Appreciation Day/Gallery 분류:시즌2 에피소드 갤러리